


Corn-Maze

by anamiii



Series: Spooky OQ [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Multi, Spooky OQ, Trapped, cornmaze, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Day 2 Prompt - TrappedWhat happens when DOQ take on a corn-maze at the annual fall festival.





	Corn-Maze

Robin, Regina, and Mal had decided to go out to the pumpkin patch this year with their three little kids. All three of them had been single parents and that’s how their friendship started. Luckily for them, all three of the kids were within a year of each other. Mal’s daughter being the oldest. Little did they know that their friendship would easily blossom into love.

It took awhile to figure out how things were going to work. They had all had feelings for each other for quite awhile before anyone made a move, but a polyamorous relationship was still frowned upon at large. They had to be smart about it, but luckily for them, they were able to find a community. 

One that had arranged a day at the patch for the kids. There had been activities for adults as well, most of which involved cider and Regina had had her fair share of that before Mal and Robin had convinced her to take a swing on the corn maze. The pumpkin patch had a corn-maze in the back for anyone wanting to attempt their way through it. 

The kids were with their friends. Ruby and Mulan had agreed to watch them while the three of them got some alone time to try a new activity. They made their way over to the maze.

It was harder than it looked. They kept running into dead ends and getting frustrated. 

“This was a stupid idea,” Regina complained. “We’re trapped in here. Our kids are going to think we’re never coming back, because we’re stuck in this stupid maze. Why’d you both talk me into it in the first place?”

“Regina, sweetie, relax. It’s a nice day. The kids aren’t even going to notice we’re gone. And we’ll get out. We’re not..  _ trapped _ ,” Mal replied, not really believing herself when she said it. 

Robin wrapped an arm around of each of his girls and squeezed their sides. “My loves, I will never leave you two trapped anywhere. We’ll get out. I promise.”

“Oh yeah? How?” Regina responded. 

“I stole a map.” He deadpanned. 

They both stared at him and then started laughing. “Your sticky fingers are going to land you in some deep shit one of these days, Locksley,” Mal said. 

Regina relaxed somewhat leaning against him. “Well since you have our way out...maybe you can find a spot on there for a little snogging before we make our way out?”

Mal and Robin raised their brows, she was just freaking out a minute ago and now wanted to get freaky in the middle of the day..in public. That cider must have been strong.


End file.
